The ending Tate and Violet deserve
by madeleinestephenss
Summary: Tate hurt Violet so much, but he couldn't stand the thought of spending an eternity without her. Violet knew she could never forgive him, yet she felt so empty without him.


After almost a year, Tate couldn't stand his pain anymore. Watching Violet from a distance but never letting her see him. He would make sure she was safe and happy, even though he couldn't be. But that was his fault and Tate knew that and he promised Violet he cared about her feelings more than his. But it wasn't enough. Tate felt as though the pain was going to eat him alive, despite being dead. His love for Violet was the worst torture he had ever felt, he had never been in love before and now knows how much it hurts. So after almost a year of an empty void of silence, Tate decided to fight for her, to fight for the one he loved more than himself.

After almost a year, Violet couldn't stand her pain anymore. The idea of being stuck in the Murder House for an eternity with her one love that betrayed her was eating away at her ghostly soul. Violet had found the one thing that completed her, that gave her a reason to live, but that didn't matter anymore. She was dead. Deceased. Gone. Nothing. Or so she thought. After many months, Violet started to realise how much she needed Tate, how much she desired for him to hold her in his embrace. She tried as hard as she could to shake these thoughts and remember what he had done to her, how much he hurt her. Violet knew she loved him, but she couldn't forgive him, not ever.

When Tate realised he wanted to fight, he took action straight away, so determined he thought he couldn't stop and would keep walking until his feet bled but his mind eventually took control of his body as he stopped, an inch away from Violet's room. (His room) He didn't know exactly what his next move was. Would he knock, would he slide a note under the door, would he call out her name or would he just stand their like a fool. Before Tate could decide, Violet whipped the door open and straight away met his gaze of wanderlust.

Her first instinct was to slam the door in his face but she couldn't bring herself to perform such an act. Violet had no idea what to do, she was star struck.

Tate realised that Violet had no intention on speaking with him but he had every intention of speaking to her. Every bone in his body wanted to hold her but he knew he had to restrain himself from his overpowering love. Tate briefly had the idea of making a speech to beg for Violet's forgiveness but he didn't prepare anything and was worried when he starts to speak, she'll turn away from his outreach. So Tate let out a disjointed breath and just started babbling out what his heart wanted to say so badly.

"Violet"

As soon as Tate said her name, Violet felt something drop inside of her, he hadn't seen him in months, let alone heard him speak her name.

Tate realised that once he said this, Violet's eyes widened and he knew that he had her full attention, even though he didn't deserve it.

"Violet, I need to say something"

Violet's expression didn't change; she couldn't even tell if she was breathing anymore.

Tate used this opportunity to keep talking, he had no idea what he was going to say but ideas came from his mind, and that wasn't what was speaking so he continued.

"I need you. I can't stand spending an eternity here without you. You're all I have and I fear that if I continue this way, I might do bad things. Things that can't be fixed."

When Violet heard this, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and draw him close but then she started to remember. Tate had murdered people, taken advantage of her own mother when they were dating and he lied about knowing they were both dead. At this, Violet turned her head away, and began to not slam, but slowly close the door on him. She turned away because she couldn't stand the pain of shutting him out again.

Tate realised that he was losing her. He never wanted this to happen, he never wanted to hurt her. So he continued to fight, with all the hope he had.

When the door had reached a slightly ajar position, Tate realised his time was running out and he had to act fast. He slammed his hand onto the door, making Violet gasp, as she was not expecting this to happen.

Tate began to slowly push the door back open and search for Violet's eyes.

"I'm sorry Tate but I can't talk to you, I can't let you back in, it hurts to much to always remember what you did to me, he you hurt me so badly." Violet explained, almost relieving her eyes from the built up tears. "I couldn't handle it if you hurt me again, I would break for good and like you said, I'd do something bad I couldn't fix."

Tate didn't hear a word she just said; only her voice, the sound of her voice captivated him completely and now he wanted to be with her more than ever. He started toward her, never leaving her eyes.

Violet was very confused and bewildered. Did he not hear a word she said? She started to step back when he got to close. She raised her palms in front of her and realised that she couldn't step back any further as she had walked into the foot of the bed.

Tate didn't change any of his movements; he continued to walk towards her even though she had stopped walking back.

"No Tate I'm sorry, it's too hard for me." Violet explained with her head shaking and her hands raised outwards.

Tate didn't care; he knew his love would take control if he didn't so he reached out his hands gently in preparation for her embrace.

"No, no Tate I can't. Tate no." She tried to push him away but it was no use, he had reached his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. Even though he was not being rough, Violet still attempt to break from his grasp. Eventually she realised that punishing him for all the bad things he did was not only hurting him but also hurting her, a pain she didn't realise she had until now.

"How could I have been so selfish?" She thought. If the pain she was feeling now is what Tate has been going through for almost a year, Violet would wish she could take it all back.

Eventually her tears became too heavy for her eyes so she released them, the same way she released the fight against Tate's affection. Violet began to bellow deep into Tate's chest, sniffling every few cries.

"I will never leave you. Hurting you was the worst mistake I have ever made. You will always be my only love Vi, and nothing, not anything can ever change that. I promise."

"I'm sorry, but your promises don't mean anything to me anymore," Violet said with regret, even though it were true.

"Then how about this," Tate said as he moved from resting on her head to pull her back and meet her eyes. He moved his arms and wrapped them entirely around the small of her back to lift her up to him with Violet's toes barely scraping the ground.

Violet didn't fight it, as much as she knew she should, she didn't. His eyes were so perfecting and she missed being held by him so much.

Tate started towards her lips so that they would collide with his. Slowly, so he could continue staring deep into her eyes. Eventually, he had to release his gaze.

Violet knew he was moving towards her lips, but she couldn't break away or move towards him. She was frozen, locked into his glare.

They collided together, both letting out a sigh of relief since it has been so long since they kissed and this kiss was more passionate then they had ever kissed before because it's meaning is so fierce that nothing can break them. In that moment Tate and Violet realised that it was true that you fall in love in the same sense as you fall asleep, slowly and then all at once.

"Never let me go," Violet whispers,

"Never," Tate replies even softer.


End file.
